Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a signal processing device, a photoelectric conversion element, an image scanning device, an image forming apparatus, and a method of processing a signal.
Description of the Related Art
Image scanning devices use charge-coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors to convert reflected light (optical signals) from a scanned document into electrical signals, thereby scanning document information. In scanning the document information, prevention of saturation in a high density image and a low density image is preferable to suppress a gradation jump.